Just Another Secret
by Littlemissrainbowsunshine
Summary: Smackle has always had the best clothes, and nice glasses. She's always been able to pay for her lunch, and she's never had money problems. Or, has she? Slight AU, contains Smarkle, Rucas, and Zaya
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Smackle felt every morning was the fabric of her rough blanket, and the first thing she saw was the fabric that separated her mattress from the rest of her one room shack. She heard the sound of her mother returning from the store just down the road. Smackle woke up at 4 every morning, so she could get dressed, do her chores, and walk the forty five minute walk to the bus stop to get to New York City, where her friend, Ellie lived. She had to get there so she could pretend like she lived there when Farkle came to walk her to their school.

That morning, Smackle had woken up a bit late and had to rush to get ready, she put on her glasses and searched for an outfit. She ended up wearing her least favorite dress, a purple dress with long sleeves and a collar that was just a bit too high. She could live with that, but the thing she hated about it was the fact that it had patches all over it, and revealed her poverty. Smackle had to leave, so she looked around desperately for something to cover it up, she spotted a long pink cardigan and pulled it on, along with her shoes. She ran out of the house, and then ran back in, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll do my chores after my date." She said to her mother "I have to get to Ellie's house."

"Ok" her mother says "But say goodbye to your brother, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you mom, love you annoying six year old brother, both of whom I love and adore."

"Isadora" Farkle asked, giving Smackle a kiss on the cheek. "How was your night?"

 _I wasn't able to fall asleep until 2 in the morning because there were gunshots outside of my "house"._

"Fine." Smackle replied "My _brother_ kept me up late, how was yours?"

"Great! Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay and I went to a movie!" Farkle enthused, missing the emphasis on the word "brother".

A look of hurt flashed across her face as she registered that the five had gone without inviting her. Farkle saw the look, and immediately stopped talking.

"We were going to invite you, but you didn't pick up our calls, and you never use your email outside of school."

 _That's because I lost my phone charger and I can't afford another one, and I don't have a home computer._

"It's ok."

"Hey, are you excited for our date tonight, it'll be our second New Year's together?"

"Yeah." She said, taking his hand as they headed towards their school, they didn't get New Year's break except for the actual New Year's day.

"Hello Riley!" Smackle said, as her and Farkle walked into the Matthews' apartment.

"Hi Smackle, hi Farkle." Riley replied as Smarkle and Zaya walked in. "Oh, hey Maya, Zay!"

"Yo" Lucas said, squeezing in between Maya and Smackle "What's happening?"

"Everything's great!" Riley enthused

"What?" Lucas said, as Smackle gave him a weird look. "I just happen to be standing next to you."

"Creepy, creep, creep." Smackle tossed over her shoulder as her and Farkle walked away, laughing.

"Couples game?" Maya asked suspiciously, as she saw what was set up on the table. "Seriously?"

"Yo, let's play." Farkle said, as he and Smackle sat down

Riley and Lucas went first, answering the question "Horses or Bunnies?" by both saying "or"

Next was Maya and Zay, the question was "Who is your best friend?" "Riley","Lucas" they answered, laughing.

Now it was Smackle and Farkle's turn, Smackle pulled out the card and read aloud "Is he/she a good kisser?" Smackle blushed furiously, while Maya reached over and stuffed the card in her mouth.

It was finally time for the countdown, Smackle and Farkle were staring at each other while counting down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Smackle reached up and quickly kissed Farkle, when she saw that he didn't pull away, she kissed him longer that time. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she combed her hands through his hair. When they pulled apart, she whispered "yes, you are a good kisser"


	2. Chapter 2

It was Smackle's birthday, so Farkle and the gang decided to surprise Smackle. They headed over to her place and knocked on the door, a woman in her mid 40's answered.

"Well hello, what can I do for you?" The woman asked them, never having seen them before in her life. "Are you looking for Ellie?"

"Ellie, who's Ellie?" Farkle asked "We were just looking for Isadora?"

The woman, Ellie's mom, proceeded to give them Smackle's address, which happened to not be in NYC. After the gang shared a heated discussion on what could be going on, their cab arrived at the town where Smackle lived. Farkle handed the driver his card, and the driver looked at it incredulously.

"You're a minkus?" He asked when he handed the card back

Farkle rolled his eyes, and walked away. The gang looked around the small town that only had one room shacks. They then saw a little black haired boy running around with a soccer ball, and a black haired girl about their age running after him. The girl was wearing a tattered orange dress, and one of her shoes was missing. Farkle was suspicious that it was Smackle, until he heard he shout at the little boy "Give that back! Dad gave it to me!" Farkle turned away and started walking to catch the cab.

"Farkle! Where are you going?" Riley asked, noticing how Smackle looked at them with a look of fear and sadness when she saw them

"To do something." He replied, getting back in the cab.

"Mom? Dad?" Farkle asked, when he walked in the door of his house "Come here."

They both came rushing in and he had them sit down at the counter.

"Ok, I have a question, and before you say no, just listen to me. Smackle's family is poor, like really poor. I just saw where they live, it's a one room shack outside of town. She has a single mom, and a six year old brother who won't be much trouble. So, basically what I'm asking is if their family can move in with us?"


End file.
